


Truth Hurts

by Junebug1312



Category: Phan
Genre: Anal Sex, Demonic Possession, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Truth Serum, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:05:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Lies are nasty little things. Lies turn and twist relationships and eventually ruin them. Maybe that’s why what happened, happened.





	Truth Hurts

_Lies are nasty little things. Lies turn and twist relationships, lies eventually end relationships. Maybe that’s why what happened, happened._

_Maybe that’s why I am in this situation right now with my best friend because we were ruining each other with our lies. Some would say that saying nothing at all isn't lying, but after what went down I'd have to disagree. Though to be fair this didn’t seem like the way to handle it._

“Come on, take it” Chris pushed the drink into my face.

It smelled like strawberry jam, but the color of the liquid was ebony black, reminding me of Phil’s hair, who was sitting right next to us. I pushed the vile away, my face scrunching up in disgust.

“No way Chris! For all I know you are just trying to poison me!” I exclaimed, shifting backward on my knees.

The four of us were sitting in a circle, Pj, Chris, Phil, and I. It was Friday night and Chris said he wanted to have a sleepover just like we used to when we were younger. I scoffed at the idea but secretly I was excited, I liked hanging out with them even if they are all nerds. Chris said that we should do it at my house since my parents were gone for the weekend. So here we are sitting in a circle on the floor in my living room.

“Dan, I literally will drink it right after you ok?” Chris mumbled and shoved the mysterious drink back in my face.

I pushed it away again and looked over at Phil who looked equally as shocked and annoyed as me.

“Chris leave it alone” Phil groaned and crossed his legs.

Chris raised his eyebrows, a tiny smirk threatening to appear on his face, but it disappeared quickly as Chris put down the vile, which was a bright green colour.

“Listen, guys, I just thought it’d be fun to try it’s like alcohol! Except for this way when we play truth or dare we can all know for sure that everyone is telling the truth!” Chris explained, an excited glint presenting itself in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes as if it was that easy. First of all, there was no way that the liquid in the tacky glass was a truth potion. Those don’t even exist! This isn’t Harry Potter, there is no such thing as Vertisassum here in the real world. Alcohol and drugs are the closest things we have to being completely honest.

Pj was being very quiet, probably nervous at disagreeing with Chris’s judgment. Chris was definitely the rowdiest in our group of friends, Losing his virginity at 14, starting to drink at 15. Not to mention he was pretty popular even though he was just like us, well except he was so dirty minded. Though weren’t most boys at 17?

“Where did you even get it from?” I asked Chris had some weird connections, always stating that ‘he knows people’.

“From the corner store ok? This nice looking lady who smelled like bubblegum sold it to me for five pounds said it worked wonders” Chris said, smiling as he did.

“It probably won't even work” Phil stated, looking around the crowd for agreement.

I nodded my head alongside Phil but Pj just looked down and picked at his fingernails. What was up with him?

Chris picked up the drink again and came close to Phil, a persistent look on his face.

“Well if you don’t think it’ll work why don’t you just drink it, then you can laugh at me afterward about believing in garbage,” Chris said, now holding it out for Phil to take.

Phil and I exchanged eye contact again, I could see his brain working, outweighing the pros and cons of the situation.

To be honest, it actually sounded kind of interesting. Getting to know the full truth about Chris, Pj, and Phil. There have been a few questions I suppose I wouldn’t mind asking any of them, just to get some dirt. But unfortunately, there was equal opportunity for them to blackmail me with all types of information.

“I’ll only drink it if Phil will,” I said, ultimately leaving the situation up to Phil.

Phil squinted his eyes at me, upset about having to make the decision here. He examined the glass in Chris’s hand, eventually leaning over it to smell the concoction. He blinked in confusion, probably because it smelled quite pleasant. Phil closed his eyes for a moment and then sighed.

“fine let’s do it” Phil stated

I blinked in surprise, I was expecting Phil to wave Chris off and tell us to watch a movie or something. I guess Phil maybe had some questions of his own that he wanted to ask.

Chris smiled happily, obviously ecstatic that he got us to go along with his plan.

He clapped his hands together, “Perfect! Ok everyone take a sip of it, don’t take too much or else you might die” Chris cackled obviously trying to be scary.

All three of us rolled our eyes at Chris, but I saw Phil look at the drink and without hesitation drank the liquid. His face contorted into disgust.

“it does not taste as good as it smells” Phil mumbled and handed it over to me, our fingertips brushing gently.

My stomach felt a little fuzzy from the contact but I pushed down the feeling and drank from the vile. Phil was right it tasted like seltzer water and it stung my tongue, but after the top of the vile left my lips the taste was pretty much gone, leaving behind a sweet aftertaste.

After Pj had taken a sip along with Chris, we huddled closer together.

“Ok guys just so you know, the truth serum forces the truth out of you”

We all nodded, even though we all looked like we didn’t believe what Chris was saying.

“So if you try to not speak the truth, the potion is going to take effect and try and hurt you in some way, like choking you or scratching you” Chris explained, looking pretty serious at this point.

I gulped subconsciously, even though I didn’t believe him what he was saying was freaking me out. What if this actually did work and one of us ended up dying cause we held in the truth for too long?

Chris chuckled nervously as he adjusted his posture.

“Then again you know what they say ‘the truth hurts’” Chris smirked and all three of us groaned at his awful attempt at a joke.

“So, who wants to go first?”

Pj and Phil both turned to look at me. Well, shit.

“Why me?” I turned to Phil to confront him.

“Easy target” Phil teased and the tip of his tongue made an appearance between his teeth.

Something that always happens when he is happy or making fun of me. I scrunched up my nose.

“Thanks” I replied sarcastically.

“Ok who is going to ask the dreaded question?” I asked dramatically making Pj snicker.

“I’ll go” Chris volunteered quickly and stared into my eyes, still looking very serious.

“Truth or Dare?”

I tapped my chin as if I was exploring my options, I already knew what the safest option was.

“I think I’ll choose truth” I declared and raised my eyebrows at Chris challenging what he was going to ask.

Chris smirked, an evil glint sparkling in his eyes.

“Ok, I’m not going to make this easy on you, I want to see if it works” Chris stated.

My stomach flipped a little, now somewhat nervous despite still being skeptical of the ‘potion’.

“What was your last sexual encounter?” Chris asked simply.

My face heated up at the personal question. Wow, Chris really just dove into that one didn’t he. I was about to say that it was too personal but as I opened my mouth my chest started to feel like it was being pushed on as if someone was sitting on me. I breathed out heavily the pain starting to get to me a little bit, was this the potion? Or was I just having a heart attack? Instead of waiting to find out I decided to just let out the truth.

“Two days ago, hand job behind the shed” the words flowed out of me and the pain instantly stopped, as if it was never there, to begin with.

Everyone looked petrified for a moment, clearly witnessing me almost doubling over in pain had quite an effect on them.

“Wow” Chris's eyes were filled with amusement

“So it works then?”

My face was still red but the lack of pain made me somewhat less embarrassed.

“Oh yeah” I huffed out, still scared at what just happened “it works”

Phil’s eyes were huge. Clearly scared of the impact of the potion on me. What did just happen? It was way to hard to wrap my head around. So it works, this cheap vile of crap actually works? I couldn’t tell a lie, it was like my brain had narrowed in on exactly the truth and I could go nowhere else. It was petrifying and exhilarating at the same time, who knew telling the truth could be so energizing.

“My turn now” I spoke softly, feeling completely fine except for the adrenaline rush that went through me.

“Pj, truth or dare?”

Pj smirked and shook his head.

“oh no Dan, this is just for you and Phil”

I squinted my eyes in confusion as did Phil, what the hell was Pj talking about? Before I could ask him, I felt my hands being forced behind my back, ropes tightening them together. Both Chris and Pj were standing up slowly, looking down at Phil and me who were struggling helplessly. What is happening? Literally what the hell is happening right now!?

“What the hell!” Phil yelled out, as we both tried to escape from the restraints.

“Calm down boys” Chris snickered and snapped his fingers. My mouth felt tight like I couldn’t open it at all!

“Now, you're probably wondering what the heck is going on, I presume,” Pj said a fake innocence in his eyes.

“Well, first of all, we are not Chris and Pj, obviously those two boys could never have it in them to hurt their dear little friends” Chris explained kneeling down in front of me and taking my chin in his hand as if I was a child.

Pj walked over to Phil as Chris peered into my eyes, I could now see the red outlining his normally black pupils.

“We are demons, in every sense of the word, and we have come here, possessed this two ravishing young boys because well, we enjoy seeing others suffer,” Pj said laughing, as Phil’s eyes grew in fear.

The demon taking over Chris’s body was still staring at me as if he was looking for something.

“I want you to talk now pretty boy” Chris purred.

I felt the tightness vanish from my mouth and I could now open it.

“Who the fuck are you two?” I spat at them, rage devouring my words.

The demons smirked, probably happy they were getting this angry response from me.

“We are demons of truth, pretty boy, we come to torture those who need to speak honestly”

Chris smirked and stroked my chin, before drawing his hand back and slapping me harshly. The sting was nothing compared to the emptiness and fear in my chest.

With that Chris smiled and got up, leaving me in pain, still trying to loosen the rope around my wrists.

“Why are you even here!?” I yelled unable to comprehend how a seemingly normal sleepover turned into this.

“Sweetie this is our job, trust me you two are just a milk run for us, we have been summoned here to get both of you to talk truthfully to each other, also its just fantastic to watch the pain people get in when they have to share there deepest fears and desires, makes the job even more fun!” Chris smiled, I had to remind myself this wasn’t Chris talking but damn it was hard.

“What about the potion, what even was that!?” I said angrily

“A truth serum, a real one, though you and Phil were so certain that it was fake” Pj winked at me, making me feel sick to my stomach.

“And why didn’t you just tell us you were demons at the beginning of the night!?”

Pj snickered and ran a hand through his hair.

“Because even Demons have rules, we are not allowed to force you to take it, you have to take it willingly otherwise it won't work, so really if anything this is your fault” Pj laughed and cracked his neck, the loud popping hurting my ears.

“So instead of you asking more stupid questions, let's get this show on the road” Pj added and snapped his fingers, I felt my body lose control and then I was being turned so Phil and I were now facing each other. I didn’t even think about running away, these demons seemed way too powerful.

I noticed Phil’s mouth was still glued shut by these demons magic. The fear in both of our faces was evident. I really didn’t think Phil and I were hiding anything from each other or if we are it really didn’t need to be said out loud. Sure I always had some secret thoughts but surely that's not what these demons are talking about right?

“Oh that's right, Phil does need his mouth to speak doesn’t he?” Chris smirked and snapped his fingers, Phil let out a tiny gasp from his mouth as it was released.

“Better honey?” Pj asked him, Phil glared but didn’t say anything.

Chris and Pj both snapped once again and chairs appeared below them. They sat down instantly and looked at us.

“Let's start with Dan,” Chris said looking at Pj.

“I don’t know I feel like Phil has a lot more secrets then Danny boy over here” Pj replied scanning over Phil’s form.

“Hm how about we go back and forth I ask Dan a question then you ask Phil?” Chris’s smirk widened at his idea.

Pj nodded and motioned for Chris to go first. My heart trembled, what the fuck was this demon going to ask?

“Let’s start off simple Dan, don’t want to rush the process” Chris bit his lip and sneered.

“Do you like Phil?”

My heartbeat slowed for a moment, really that was the question? That’s not too hard to answer obviously I like Phil, he is one of my closest friends.

“Yes,” I stated, having no pain since I answered quickly enough. I didn’t want to think about how it would feel if I tried to lie.

Chris nodded as if he was approving my answer.

Pj turned to look at Phil, signifying it was time for Phil to answer a question. I could see how Phil’s legs were trembling, I just wanted to comfort him. I know he only did that when he was super anxious.

“Hey, Phil?” Pj asked, sounding just like normal Pj for a moment.

“What do you like about Dan?”

Phil’s eyes widened slightly, but he didn’t look too terrified. It was a simple question, nothing too revealing, nothing Phil and I haven’t talked about being best friends and all.

Though Phil still looked quite uncomfortable, probably just the fact we had to answer to these demons.

“I-I like everything ab-about him” Phil stated a slight blush appearing on his face.

Well, he has never said that to me before, never told me he liked everything about me. I mean there has got to be things he doesn’t like.

Phil’s breath started to sound choked though and I noticed him struggling to breathe.

“What are you doing to him?!” I screamed, they were hurting him!

Chris snickered at my concern.

“Pretty boy it's not us, it’s the potion, he wants to say something more, the potion is forcing the words out”

 

I was still worried, how was I supposed to trust these fake assholes? Phil’s face was becoming more and more scrunched up, clearly in pain.

“Fine, fine! I-I like his smile and his eyes and his stupid sarcastic sense of humor and I wish he could see how much I liked everything about him!” Phil’s words rushed out but after they were out his body relaxed.

My head was flooded though, he wanted me to know how much he liked everything about me? Well, I guess that makes sense, I do get down on myself a lot he probably just wanted me to feel better about myself. Still, Phil’s face looked pretty embarrassed at his confession, I tried to send him a genuine smile so he knew I understood what he was trying to say, but Phil avoided eye contact with me.

“Thank you for that Phil” Pj sneered

Chris looked giddy that it was his turn again.

“Dan, sexual kinks?” Chris said smugly.

I choked on my own spit, what the fuck!? That was a definite turn from the normal question I got just minutes ago.

“What?” I couldn’t help but ask out loud.

“Come on enlighten us what really gets you going and don’t leave anything out” Chris’s entire face was pretty much covered with a smirk, alongside the evilness filtrating through his eyes.

My brain had already focused on exactly what my kinks are, but there is no way I am sharing that with these demons, and not with Phil!

I kept my mouth clenched knowing the pain would soon be coming, but surely it would go away after a while if I held back? No. The pain hit me like a train, way worse than last time. It felt like sharp daggers were scrapping down my stomach, while a ringing started making my ears hurt, I couldn’t hear anything except the high pitched ringing. This was way worse than anything I had ever had happen to me, and I used to get beat up every day after school for being gay. My stomach was getting scratched continuously, no giving up and as much as I would have loved to keep my kinks to my self I knew there was no way I could keep going with this pain.

“Nipple play! My neck, nails scratching down my back, saying daddy and edging!” I practically screamed into the silent room.

The pain immediately stopped, though I wished that I still couldn’t hear anything because now all that was filling my ears was the demon's laughter.

“Nice Dan, very kinky!” Chris said, his laughter pouring out between each word.

I couldn’t help but look at Phil’s face, even though I didn’t think I really wanted to. What I was met with was a very shocked Phil, he looked as flustered as I felt.

“How do I even compete with that?” Pj said still chuckling at my display.

“Well, I guess I’ll take after you Chris, so Phil…kinks?”

Phil’s eyes widened he looked like he was going to be sick. But I think he knew what it was going to take before he admitted it so without much hesitation he took a breath and spoke quickly.

“Being called daddy, voyeurism and biting” Phil’s words lingered in the air, though Chris and Pj had a very similar reaction to them.

Doubling over in laughter leaving Phil and I very humiliated and trying to not look at each other. The fact Phil had one of my kinks was very weird to think about and I didn’t want to admit that all I could think was if we were ever to have sex its good we were into the same thing.

“Wow Phil, simple, I like it!” PJ giggled and instantly fear rushed through me again, knowing it was my turn to share more information.

“Now Dan, let's get into why we really came here, shall we?” Chris exclaimed, his eyes slightly watering from how much he had laughed.

I bit my lip in anticipation, what the hell was I about to be asked?

“You and Phil have spent a lot of time together, yes?”

I squinted, that was a fairly question to answer. I nodded hoping that would suffice, apparently it did as no pain came with it. Was that really it? The reason he came here was to ask me that?

“Oh I know what your thinking and no that was part one of a three-part question” Chris explained

My lungs became tighter, what could be the two other questions?

“Has your mind ever wandered to him when you're alone?”

I nodded again, scared as to where he was going with this. So far these two questions were pretty tame, of course, my mind had wandered to thinking about Phil, doesn’t everyone think about people even when they're not with them?

“Have you ever masturbated to the thought of Phil?”

And there it was. It felt like my heart actually stopped. Phil’s head which was down for the other two questions snapped up for this one.

My legs felt weak, even though I was sitting down, still scratching at the rope around my hands. How could I answer this without ruining our friendship? I feel like the demons already knew the answer anyway since they both looked way too smug.

Sue me, sue me for maybe thinking about Phil undressing while I got off. What can I say my best friend is hot, his raven black hair and enticing eyes just have some effect on me. Isn’t that normal to think about random people while masturbating?

For some reason I don’t think Phil will look at it that way, he’ll probably be disgusted.

My face blossomed red but I decided it would be better to deal with the consequences of my answer after these demons were gone. So just like with the other two, I nodded. No pain came and I sighed in relief although the mortification was settling in.

Both Chris and Pj beamed not looking surprised at all by my answer. Without waiting even a moment Pj turned to Phil.

“And Phil have you ever masturbated to Dan?”

Phil who had been staring at me since the question was asked flushed even redder. Though he just quickly nodded, knowing there was no point lying now since I had already confirmed that I had as well.

So both of us had gotten off to each other. That should weird me out, right? That should make me want to puke, but instead, I was feeling heat somewhere other than my face. It was just kind of hot to think about Phil masturbating.

“Interesting” Both demons commented.

I didn’t know if I had ever felt more ashamed or turned on in my life, then in this moment. Phil, Phil my best friend. But did I really look at him like that? Did I really see him as a best friend or something more? I know that whenever I’m with Phil my heart beats slightly faster, like when he says my name the entire world becomes silent except for him. And of course, when he touches my hand, or arm or face as he’s brushing an eyelash off my cheek, electricity shoots through my entire body. Shit shit shit shit how could I not realize!?

“So both of you get turned on by each other?” Chris asked to both of us.

“Yes,” Our voices sounded like one as they came out at the same time.

So not platonic. Not even close to it. I’ve always known that I liked Phil but more than a friend? More then what he has always been? I suppose when I thought about Phil when I woke up in the morning or when we texted till 3 am and I didn’t even feel tired afterward, I just felt…happy.

Chris cleared his throat probably noticing my spaced out expression as I rethought my feelings towards Phil.

“Dan, would you date Phil?”

My brain already had come up with an answer. And this time, I didn’t feel the urge to hold back.

“Totally” I smiled as Phil’s face lit up with glee.

He was fiddling with his fingers but I could tell he was way more happy then he was anxious. His blue eyes had regained the mystifying quality they always had. Oh, my god how did I not realize I liked him earlier?

“Phil would you date Dan?” Pj questioned.

Phil’s face broke out into the widest smile I had ever seen.

“Obviously”

His answer echoed in my ears and I matched the blissful expression on his face.

“Ok, as much as I love this sappy shit before we go I’d like to make you feel awkward one last time” Chris exclaimed.

“I love your thinking Chris and I completely agree, ask away” Pj crossed his arms as he beamed.

“What’s the dirtiest thing you have ever thought about Phil, pretty boy?”

Chris’s question left me speechless. I don’t even think I know the answer. Except I forgot about the potion, the fucking potion is already showing me exactly what I thought, there is no way I could vocalize that, could I?

Why did Chris have to ruin the nice moment Phil and I were having? I bit my lip, sure that this time I would keep my mouth shut until they decided that they were tired of waiting.

But as soon as the thought ran through my head, my fingernails felt like they were being pulled off. I gasped as the pain shot through my fingers up into my body. As this sensation was happening, it also felt like someone was kicking my stomach. I started to curl into myself as the pain increased. Ok, fuck the mortification I could deal with it.

“Ok! Ok!” I called out, all three heads seemed to lean in.

“I was grinding against Phil as he sucked on my nipples!” I declared, thankful for the disappearance of pain.

Chris and Pj cackled but left no time to turn to Phil.

“And you honey?”

Phil had been sent into a blushing state again, his face resembling a cherry. I knew how he felt since I was feeling exactly the same way after having to share my dirty thought. Even though I felt bad for Phil I was secretly glad I wouldn’t be alone in the humiliation.

Phil gulped and shut his eyes. I could see the pain flowing through his veins since he started shaking. It was torture for me to see him like this but I couldn’t help but stare at the scene taking place. After a few minutes of frantic shivering, Phil’s eyes shot open and he let his jaw relax.

“Having Dan ride me while he bites my neck”

Everyone seemed to stay silent for that one. My heart started to pound in my chest as I felt Phil’s words take a different kind of effect on me, then the pain did. Heat was pooling in my abdomen and I really didn’t want to get hard with two demons here.

“Wow humans are so dirty” Pj shook his head in disbelief as he and Chris got up from there chairs.

“Well pretty boy and sweetie, it’s time for us to make another appearance elsewhere, but this has certainly been fun!” Chris smiled and patted my shoulder, making me flinch against his cold touch.

I had completely forgotten about the restraints holding my hands behind my back. Focusing on the way Phil was still clearly shaken up by this entire experience. Chris and Pj put their hands up, most likely about to snap away from here.

“Wait!” Phil called out, the two demons held there hands in the air.

“What about the real Chris and Pj you didn’t….you didn’t hurt them right?” Phil questioned, fear present in his voice.

Chris rolled his eyes.

“They are fine, sleeping soundly at home, when we possess people we don’t actually take over there body we just replicate it, so they won’t even think this day happened” Chris elucidated.

I saw relief devour Phil’s worried expression, but there was still another problem.

“And the tight ropes currently cutting off any circulation from my hands?” I asked sassily now that I knew they weren’t here to kill us.

Chris and Pj looked at each other smugly, sending panic flowing through my body. What now?

“Oh right well seeing as you two have no clue how to express emotion I suppose this might help you,” Pj said and then snapped his fingers.

I waited for both of us to explode or something but nothing had seemed to happen. I looked around but we were still stuck in the ropes.

“Once you two kiss the ropes will disappear” Pj stated simply

My cheeks heated up again but I didn’t mind that much that I would have to kiss Phil. I’ve been wanting to kiss Phil for a while I think I just thought it was normal for friends to look at each other like that, I am an idiot. Really I think I just wanted to believe I was not completely obsessed with my best friend.

“So have fun” Chris winked, “Oh and just so know the truth serum has worn off, it is only supposed to last half an hour”

Had we only been in this situation for half an hour? It felt like it had been way longer.

“Anyway, have fun making out! Wow, they grow up so fast” Pj teased and snapped his fingers.

The two figures were now gone from the room leaving Phil and I shocked in my living room.

“What the fuck just happened” I whispered, the colour appearing back into my face.

“I think the real question is did that really happen” Phil supplied, his expression mostly confused.

I chuckled but nodded my head in agreement.

“So, what do you say we get out of these shackles?” I giggled, even though I was feeling quite awkward, knowing how we would have to get out.

Phil clearly was feeling awkward as well, a pink rosy blush spreading up his cheeks.

“Come here pretty boy” Phil teased, using the same name the demons called me.

“Ok sweetie” I retorted. Phil stuck his tongue out at me and I smiled.

I dragged my legs across the carpet, my hands obviously were stuck behind me, hindering them useless to helping me make my way over to Phil. Eventually, my knees were touching Phil’s, even the simple contact making me feel light headed.

“So um…do you want to just…” I trailed off unsure of how to approach this.

Phil just chuckled and nodded somehow understanding me. He drew his face closer to mine and my heart stuttered for a moment. I didn’t imagine my first kiss with Phil would be on my dusty carpet but I didn’t mind. It wasn’t the setting I’d be remembering.

He closed his eyes and I followed, kind of scared now that I was in darkness but I could feel Phil’s breath on my lips knowing if I just moved my face closer our lips would be touching, and so that's what I did.

Phil’s lips were soft, what else could I say about them. I could come up with some bullshit conclusion to exactly how soft they were but there is no need. This was simple, easy. Just like it was supposed to be. Phil kissed like he talked like he played video games. I was surrounded by Phil.

As soon as we started to move, I felt the tightness around my wrists disappear. But not wanting to break the kiss I took my newly freed hands and grabbed Phil to pull him closer, wanting nothing more than to indulge in Phil freaking Lester.

I started to remember all of the things we had talked about with the demon and how different this night had gone. I didn’t want to end it here and so I took a piece of information I had collected from this evening. I started to nibble at Phil’s bottom lip and the moan that spilled from Phil’s mouth was worth the soreness of my wrists. We continued to make out for a while when he detached our lips, my first reaction was concern, thinking that maybe he didn’t like me and he was just pretending but before I could say anything he was latching his lips to my neck.

“Oh fuck Phil” I moaned loudly, humiliated by the volume.

“I remember you saying you like this” Phil mumbled against my neck, his voice deep and scratchy.

All of the pent up emotions I had held back for so long were coming out and without realizing I had started to grind on his knee, embarrassed I stopped myself, even though I was throbbing at this point.

Phil smirked against my neck seeming to have felt my erection against him.

“You can continue, it’s hot” he purred and sucked harder near my Adam's apple, more moans poured from my mouth but I shook my head that would be way too embarrassing.

Phil must have noticed my reluctance and he didn’t seem to like it. He took his mouth away from my neck and a whimper fell out of my mouth. He took his hand and placed it on my chest, I thought he was going to start kissing me again but instead I was being pushed into the ground. I gasped in surprise but realized quickly what Phil was doing as he got on top of me.

“This ok?” Phil’s voice was laced with concern and I smiled at his sweetness.

“Yeah” I confirmed.

Phil smirked back and without warning started to grind down on me. I began to moan again, the sensation of his equally hard cock on mine making my head spin. I felt like I was drunk with lust, as everything around me went blurry except for Phil. He started to tug up my shirt but not before asking for permission with his eyes, I nodded and enjoyed his warm hands dragging my shirt up to my armpits before placing one hand on my chest while the other ghosted over my right nipple all while he continued to grind. I was shaking with excitement as I had never had anyone touch me there before cause I was mortified by my sensitivity to it, but in this moment nothing felt more right.

Phil lightly traced around my nipple, the tip of his fingernail sending shivers throughout my body. He knelt down closer to my chest, his throbbing erection still rubbing against mine, forcing moans out of both of our mouths, he brought his mouth down to the nipple he was just tracing and my fingers went numb. Oh my god was he really going to?

Without hesitation Phil starts to suck on my nipple, making me quiver underneath him, never felt this way before, it was never this intense when I did it to myself. He started to go back and forth between nibbling and licking and I closed my eyes unable to focus on anything but the feelings I was experiencing. Not to mention how hard I was getting from his simple touches and rough grinding, I felt like I was going to cum at any moment.

“P-Phil” I pushed him off of me, so I could breathe.

He instantly stopped moving and raised his eyebrows at me.

“I wanted to do something for you…” A blush everpresent on my face at this point.

Phil's eyes were dark with lust but his adorable smile was what I noticed first.

“Really?” Phil smirked

“Yes, get off of me and I’ll show you” I tried my best to be seductive but it definitely sounded more nervous.

I had never done anything like this before, not while someone else was watching at least but I knew Phil would enjoy this because of what he admitted earlier. Phil carefully moved off of me as I got up from lying down so that I was sitting, Phil was now also sitting across from me. I tried to calm my breathing as I slowly took off my top, the marks around my nipple arousing me even more. As I discarded my shirt I knew what was coming next, and as nervous as I was, I was also super turned on by Phil’s reaction to me stripping.

His eyes had gone wide and they were pooling with arousal, I could see his tented up jeans as well. And so with as much confidence as I could muster I undid my pants and started to slide them down, my black Calvin Klein boxers now being the only article of clothing I was wearing. As my pants slipped off and I was now sat almost naked, I could sense the sexual tension in the air, Phil looked like he was ready to jump me.

But instead of making a move towards him I brought my hand down to my bulge, trying to remain as calm as I could. I tried to stare directly into Phil’s eyes as I began to rotate my hand. Small moans erupted from my mouth but this time I didn’t try to hold back, this was all apart of the show after all. I began to stroke my length through my boxers precum spurting into them, all while looking at Phil who looked like he was about to cum in his pants. He was fidgeting again, just like earlier except this time I think he was fidgeting so he wouldn’t start masturbating with me.

“Daddy” I moaned out knowing he would get even more turned on.

“Ok, thats it” Phil exclaimed and threw his shirt over his head, once he was done with that article of clothing he quickly removed his pants and then came closer to me.

I could see the urgency in the way he was looking at me, he must be so desperate at this point. And there was one last thing I could give to him that I was almost certain he would love.

“Daddy” I purred “I want to ride you”

Phil looked like he was having a panic attack, but I could also see him growing even harder.

“B-but I don’t have lube”

I gathered up my courage and brought my mouth up to his ear.

“I stretched this morning”

Phil actually gasped at my statement making me feel a sense of achievement. Trying to show him I was serious I started to inch my underwear down, hoping he would follow my lead, fortunately, he did. His blue striped underwear speedily went down just as mine did and just like that we were both naked…in my living room…on the floor.

“Well this isn’t as romantic as I thought it would be” I chuckled

Phil smiled and looked around for a moment before his gaze fell on the table. There was a bunch of flowers in a vase on top of it. Phil got up from the soft carpet and picked one of the flowers of the vase, water dripping off of the end. He then began to rip the petals off and scatter them on the ground around us.

“Better?” He asked saucily tossing the stem behind him.

I full on laughed at his tone but nodded, Phil was such a nerd. Somehow the fact we were both naked didn’t really faze me, maybe it was because I had imagined this so many times I am used to thinking about what Phil would look like. Everything about him was soft and delicate, the curves of his stomach, his throbbing dick. He was beautiful in every way.

“C-could you look away for a moment” I stuttered, Phil blinked in confusion but nodded, turning his head away from me.

I knew I had to stretch a tiny bit even though I had stretched this morning in the shower. There was no way I could take Phil if I didn’t. For some reason doing this in the same room as Phil made everything seem so much more real, which is why I didn’t think I could talk Phil looking at me intimately while I did this.

After a few minutes of gentle scissoring helped along by a generous amount of spit I told Phil he could turn back around. Phil gingerly looked back at me, noticing my spit covered fingers and positioning I’m sure he already knew what I had been doing. I blushed but tried to remain focused instead of concentrating on how nervous I was.

I crawled over to Phil and positioned myself on top of him, straddling his lower body now, my butt centimeters over his large member. I tried to push down all the nerves I had as I lowered myself without speaking, Phil’s eyes widened at my forward approach. As soon as my butt had come in contact with his dick I slowly pushed myself down on to it. I won't lie and say the stretch didn’t hurt, but it hurt wonderfully. I never knew I was one for masochism, guess I’ll have to add that to my kink list.

“Your ok right Dan?” Phil asked softly, I could see the uneasiness in his eyes.

“Yeah don’t worry, not my first time” I mumbled

It burned horribly and so I stilled for a moment, letting myself indulge in having Phil inside of me for the first time. Phil was holding back moans, though I could tell he was being pleasured by this simple stimulation.

“Fancy seeing you here” Phil joked, a slight growl in his voice.

I laughed trying to let my body relax further into him, now that the pain was subsiding.

“Your flirting is shameful!” I retorted, moving my hips slightly forward to get used to the feeling.

Phil bucked up at my movement but managed to hold himself down, probably fearful he would hurt me.

“Really? It was good enough for you to fuck me” Phil taunted

My face heated up at Phil swearing since he usually is quite clean mouthed. I started to roll my hips gently, the pain completely gone now replaced by pleasure.

“Actually I believe two demons who looked like our best friends got me to fuck you” I responded, moaning quietly.

Phil was helping along my actions by pushing up into me, he had closed his eyes at this point.

“Oh my god Dan…..dont stop” Phil moaned

I started to bounce up and down faster and faster, his dick coming close to hitting my prostate every time I sunk down.

“Oh, shit Daddy” I called out feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over me even though I knew he was into it.

Phil’s eyes were pooling with lust again, his entire face flushed as he bucked into me.

“Your so hot” Phil comments, moving quicker and quicker into me.

He reaches out to grab on to my dick and pumps feverishly. I let out a pornographic moan as he strokes me in time with our gyrations. I can feel myself getting closer and closer to release as Phil properly fists me rubbing his thumb over the tip of my leaking cock.

“Fuck! Shit, fuck shit!” I practically screamed

“Wow, very articulate Dan” Phil giggled as another growl spilled from his throat.

I rolled my eyes but it quickly turned to them rolling back into my head as he began to move even faster, now hitting my prostate every time he bucked up. Wanting him to feel the pleasure I was I moved down to his neck, remembering the second part of his fantasy. And so I connected my lips to his neck, but instead of sucking and licking like he had done to me I went straight into what he wanted. So with no hesitation, I bit harshly into the base of his neck.

Phil full on writhed, his entire body jackhammering forward, forcing more of his dick inside of me, making me whimper.

“D-Dan you do that again and I’m going to come” Phil blurted out, his breath coming in spurts.

I grinned at his statement, knowing I was close enough to come myself.

“Good”

And with that, I bit into his neck again, closer to his ear this time. Phil had the same reaction except for this time, it continued on as I felt his cum spurt into me. His movements became sporadic, sending me into my own orgasm. I groaned loudly and we rode our orgasms out together.

After we had both finished, I basically collapsed into Phil’s body, exhausted from all the pain and pleasure I had experienced. Phil seemed equally as tired, his eyes were closed and I was afraid he had fallen asleep for a moment before he opened them to stare directly into my face.

I decided it was going to be up to me to get off of him so I carefully pulled off, my body shivering from the empty feeling afterward. Instead of trying to help him get up, I plopped down next to him, breathing heavily, enjoying the soft carpet and scattered petals below me.

“Wow” Phil finally said after what seemed like hours.

“I agree,” I said, smirking to myself.

“Why did we not do that earlier?” Phil questioned

“Because we are idiots”

I rolled over so I was facing him, I could see the fall and rise of his chest, still covered in my cum, he didn’t seem to mind.

“What the fuck even was tonight?” I muttered to myself, my brain reeling at all the events that had taken place.

Demons, pain, fucking, daddy. It was all way too much to think about.

“So Phil” I blinked tiredly at him, my heart still racing a bit.

“Does this make us boyfriends?”

Phil was gazing at the ceiling but rolled over so we were facing each other when I finished my question. I shakily held my breath, hoping he wouldn’t laugh in my face.

“I don’t need truth serum to answer that Dan, obviously I’d love to be your boyfriend”

My heart fluttered at the fondness in his voice. Everything was going to be alright, we were going to be fine.

“I can’t believe we are lying on my grandma's old carpet in my living room where we were just tortured for information by demons” I laughed breathlessly

Phil giggled along with me.

“I guess that's what it takes for you to admit you love me” Phil stuck his tongue out like usual.

I rolled my eyes but grinned, it’s not like he was lying.

 

_**ON MONDAY** _

 

“So what do you guys get up to over the weekend?” Chris asked

I bit my tongue, holding in my laughter. Phil looked like he was doing the same.

“Oh you know, nothing much” I responded, feeling the strain in my stomach from trying so hard to not laugh.

“What about you two?”

Pj and Chris shook their heads simultaneously as if they were in disbelief.

“It’s so weird, Pj and I were talking and we can’t remember Friday night at all, I remember waking up but nothing after that” Chris explained

Pj nodded a concerned look overtaking his face.

“Maybe you guys just blocked it out” I suggested, Pj and Chris rolled there eyes but just shrugged there shoulders.

I grabbed ahold of Phil’s hand as we walked down the hallway.

“I can’t believe it took you guys this long to realize you were in love with each other” Pj commented annoyed.

“Yeah well, sometimes the truth hurts Pj” Phil replied jokingly, sharing a look with me as he said it.

“I mean surely you saw how Phil looked at you right Dan?” Chris questioned

I tilted my head, not sure what Chris was getting at.

“What do you mean?”

Chris huffed out a laugh and Phil had a threatening look in his eyes, probably silently trying to plead with Chris not to tell but Chris either didn’t notice or was ignoring him.

“God man, he was always looking at you like you were the ocean, and he was desperate to drown”

My smile widened, and a pleasant wave of heat surrounded me. Phil looked like he was about end Chris though. To stop Phil from murdering one of our best friends I pulled him closer to me and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. Phil looked happy surprised at the random act of PDA since I don’t usually like to be open about our relationship for fear of assholes in our school, whereas Phil is always hugging me and resting his head on my shoulder, not that I mind.

“Hey, guys, what do you say we all go to my house after school?” Chris said

“Why?” Pj asked distractedly, pulling his phone out of his pocket.

“I don’t know I was thinking it would be fun if we had a sleepover like the old days”

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing full gay sex, so if it wasn't good or completely accurate please let me know so I can fix it!
> 
> Also I used a quote in here that was not mine but I thought was very appropriate and cute!
> 
> "Like you were the ocean and he was desperate to drown" - The Retribution of Mara Dyer


End file.
